


The Thieves Hole

by Lenny9987



Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [44]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: Prompt: What if Jamie overheard Claire and Geillis in the thieves hole?





	The Thieves Hole

Jamie didn’t like being away from Claire for so long. The hunting trip was supposed to last a fortnight but after only a few days, Jamie feigned an injury to his leg—something that would make hunting difficult but nothing so serious that he would need to be accompanied by anyone on his way back to Leoch. When he’d twisted his ankle dealing with Donas, Claire had tended him rather closely… perhaps she could be persuaded to give him similar attention this time. 

Riding through Cranesmuir the hair at the base of Jamie’s neck stood on end. The atmosphere in the town was like a storm rolling in, about to break. It wasn’t just the usual gossip being whispered about—not based on the expressions the villagers wore as they nodded and scowled. He slowed his horse and kept his attention straight ahead, letting his ears strain and sift through snippets of conversation. 

The words “witch” and “trial” caught his attention and he supposed they must be talking of Geillis Duncan. He’d known the woman was trouble and like to make a bad end sooner or later. She deserved whatever was coming to her, the murderess. He’d killed men before but never in cold blood and never so recklessly either. Arthur Duncan was the only thing keeping her safe and if she was idiot enough to poison him…

He stopped in a tavern for a quick drink and to see if he could glean more solid information about what was happening to Geillis. Claire had promised to stay away from the woman but if she had heard about the arrest she must be going mad with worry. Even one such as Geillis was capable of some kindness and for his part, he was thankful it had been paid to Claire. If he could bring her news of her sometimes friend… No. Whatever was coming to Geillis wouldn’t ease Claire’s mind, but she deserved the truth of it nonetheless. 

“They’ll burn tomorrow,” the tavern owner said as he filled a stine from a keg. “Sure as my bad leg tells when there’s rain on the way, those two witches will burn.”

Two. Not one accused witch on trial, but two. And if one was Geillis Duncan, there was only one possibility for who the other could be.

Jamie left his ale on the table, untouched. He couldn’t think about drinking or eating anything right then. Fear and fury battled in his wame. Why couldn’t Claire have heeded his warnings and kept away from Geillis? Or could it be that they’d gone for her at Leoch? No. Colum may not like that he’d wed himself to an English woman, but he owed too much to Claire personally to let her be taken like that. She had to have left the castle and gone to visit Geillis herself. 

The thieves’ hole. He remembered where it was but made sure to take a circuitous route to avoid looking suspicious—though he didn’t think anyone he saw would recognize him or even knew Claire was his wife. He’d get Claire out… somehow. After all, he’d broken her from Fort William… with the help of Murtagh and several other men. But a single guard—two at most—could easily be overpowered. Then it would be a matter of getting Claire out and away as quickly as possible before anyone noticed. He would need to leave word for Murtagh with where he planned to take her… and Lallybroch was the only place that would be far enough and safe enough for a time. 

The prospect of facing Jenny after so many years seemed laughable in the face of possibly losing Claire forever. 

There were two guards when he reached the thieve’s hole and from what he could hear of their conversation, they didn’t have the keys. 

He cursed under his breath as he looked to the grate that was keeping Claire and Geillis in the cell. There might be a way to rip the grate from the ground. If he could wedge a metal bar or strong enough piece of wood beneath a loose edge…

“Whatever happens with the examiners, I have no regrets, Claire,” Geillis’ voice drifted up from the hole. 

Jamie froze. He was lying on his stomach close to the grate, examining how it was secured. He glanced up, fearful the guards would turn when they heard the two women talking. But they were preoccupied with a flask they passed between them and talk about the approaching examination and trial—specifically the sentence and what it would be like to see it carried out. 

“Do ye love the man then?” Geillis asked.

“Who? Jamie?” Claire’s voice countered. 

Jamie dug his fingers into the ground, keeping himself rigid and safely in the shadows. 

“Who else? It’s his name ye call out in your sleep.”

“I didn’t know I did that,” Claire sounded a little sheepish. It was breaking his heart to hear her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and know she was safe—to make sure she knew she was safe with him, and that she always would be. He’d promised her protection and already that protection had faltered and nearly failed several times. Was it with accusation when she called his name? Was it in fear, searching for help? 

“Really love him, I mean—not just want to bed him. I know you want that, and he does too. They all do. But do you love him?” 

There was a long pause while Geillis waited for Claire’s answer and Jamie thought his heart must’ve stopped as he waited too. It didn’t matter what she said. He loved her completely and he would devote the rest of his life to showing her how, whether she returned his feelings or not. If she could only offer friendship and not her whole heart, he could accept that and was confident their marriage would continue to be a happy one. He could and would be satisfied so long as he lived his life with her.

“Yes.” 

He wasn’t sure he’d heard it at first—was convinced it was his mind telling him she’d said what he longed to hear. But then Geillis replied, “So it’s possible,” and his doubt slipped away.

She loved him. Tears of relief and joy stung his eyes and determination burned through his veins. 

He couldn’t break her out. Not with the guards there, not without help. But getting Claire free didn’t necessarily mean breaking her free of the thieves’ hole—much as it pained him to think of her suffering through the night in that cold, damp pit with only Geillis Duncan for company. 

There was going to be a trial. 

And he happened to know a good lawyer. 


End file.
